cellsatworkfandomcom-20200213-history
Scrape Wound
is the 2nd episode of the Cells at Work! anime adaption. It is based on the fourth chapter of the manga which has the same title. Plot Red Blood Cell's tasked with delivering nutrients but has gotten lost. Then Senior Red Blood Cell surprises her and tells her that she's heading in the same direction as her and offers to show her the way to her destination. As they were about to walk, they hear the Platelet Division down below. They're carrying a large package and carefully going down the stairs. One of the Platelet's carrying some Coagulation Factors when one of them falls over, which Red Blood Cell picks up and then she gives it to her bag. Then she decides to have the division wash the fibrin at the canal. As Red Blood Cell and Senior Red Blood Cell are delivering nutrients, some rumbling causes the cells to trip. Then Red Blood Cell asks Senior Red Blood Cell what happened, and then she got in the process of explaining what happens when another rumble causes the cells to fall down a bit. Then an explosion's seen in the distance, which it has left a gaping hole in the middle of the city. Then Red Blood Cell gets back on her feet just as she and then the other Blood Cells start getting sucked into the hole. However, she's saved by White Blood Cell, who grabs her in the nick of time. Then the two recognize each other from a previous incident and he brings her back to safety. Then Red Blood Cell asks him what was going on, and then he explains it to her as he grabs another blood cell; that it's an abrasion. If they fall through the abrasion, they have no chance of returning to their own world. He continues to explain that it'll be patched and that they have to deal with some germs. Peering over the wall, he notices that a germ's about to attack and then he pushes Red Blood Cell and Senior Red Blood Cell down, saving them from a fatal strike. A group of germs have appeared, with their leader being the Staphylococcus Aureus. Then the Staphylococcus Aureus orders the germs to attack; one of them tried to attack but then he's wounded by White Blood Cell. Then he tells the cells to run; while Red Blood Cell's concerned for his safety, they can't assist him. Then they inform the other Red Blood Cells of the threat, and as Senior Red Blood Cell's informing them, two germs burst in; Streptococcus Pyogenes and Pseudomonas Aeruginosa, who demand the Red Blood Cells to give up their nutrients. The Red Blood Cells try to flee, but then they're blocked by a venous valve. Then Pyogenes grabs a Red Blood Cell and attempts to make an example of her if their demands aren't met. Then the Pseudomonas's cut down by a Neutrophil, while another two kill Pyogenes. Then the three Neutrophils ask the red blood cells where the abrasion is, and then Red Blood Cell points in a general direction, getting their thanks. White Blood Cell's battling 4 germs when one hits him in the back, causing him to drop his dagger. Then he grabs the germs' thorn arm and smashes it into its face, killing it. Then a cockroach-like germ immobilizes him, telling his comrades to move further down. Then the germ states that he can't get through his thorn-like arms, but then White Blood Cell surprises it by breaking one of them and smashing the fragment in its face, killing it. Then White Blood Cell wonders why the germs are fighting them, as they could have easily spread out. Then he's contacted by a fellow Neutrophil that U-2048 needs assistance, and that he should watch his back. Then White Blood Cell heads towards U-2048's position while pondering what the germs are planning to do. Then U-2048's overwhelmed by the germs, but then White Blood Cell arrives and saves him and then 2 Red Blood cells. Then the Neutrophil backup arrives, just as the Staphylococcus Aureus summons more germs. Then the draft appears and drags U-4989 down the hole, while White Blood Cell yells to him to keep his L-selectin on. Staphylococcus Aureus attacks the Neutrophils, and then she comments them as such. But White Blood Cell's impressed that she's done some research on them, and then she states that she heard rumors of a specific Pneumococcus not filing the joint when he invaded, to which another Pneumococcus asks an unimpressed one if that was his brother. Then Staphylococcus Aureus states that she knows all about the White Blood Cells; the Neutrophil being the first to arrive at an abrasion, followed by the Macrophages and Monocytes, and finally the Lymphocytes. Then she resumes her attack, managing to disarm one Neutrophil and wound another. Then she attempts to attack White Blood Cell but she's unable to hurt him. Then White Blood Cell states that while she had done her research on the White Blood Cells, she had overlooked an important cell that stops abrasions; The Platelets. Then they arrive on scene and thank the Neutrophil for their hard work. Then Staphylococcus Aureus, Pneumococcus, and another germ look on unimpressed by their appearance. Then the platelets descend down the abrasion and apply the Coagulation Factors to the Fibrin before laying it across the wound, covering it. Then a germ informs Staphylococcus Aureus of their situation and looks down, realizing that The Platelets have clotted the abrasion, preventing her from summoning more reinforcements. With the abrasion covered, the Neutrophil easily overwhelm and kill the remaining germs, with White Blood Cell finishing off Staphylococcus Aureus, before falling onto the Fibrin net. Then he notices that U-4989 has survived, holding onto a metal rod. Then Red Blood Cell descends down a rope to personally thank White Blood Cell. Then he asks her if the other cells are okay, and then she tells him that they would be coming over later to personally thank him. Then she noticed that he hasn't moved a muscle yet and then she tries to leave, only to find out that her hand's stuck to the Fibrin netting. Then she watches as the Platelets drag her Senpais away; then she and White Blood Cell are also added into the mix. Then he explains to her that whenever an abrasion occurs, until the outer cell wall's fixed, cells are used to cover the hole, which it's called "secondary hemostasis". Then Red Blood Cell asks him how long they have to be in this state, then he states that it will take about 3 days before they can leave. Then a large amount of cells have been used to cover the abrasion, while the Platelets leader states that when the clot dries, it'll become a scab. Errors After U-2626 and U-2048 knives got swept off by the yellow Aureus, White Blood Cell briefly coughs up blood. This would technically not make sense because he had absolutely no contact with the Aureus' lightning-speed claw. The bloodstains within the three Neutrophils change often between shots. For some reason, after the Platelets gather everyone for a clot, all of White Blood Cell's blood stains disappear. Characters New characters *Staphylococcus Aureus *Campylobacter *Streptococcus Pyogenes *Pseudomonas Aeruginosa *U-2001 *U-4989 *U-2048 *U-2626 *Cancer Cell (disguised as a normal cell) Returning characters *AE3803 *AA5100 *Platelet *U-1146 *Pneumonia Coccus (relative of the primary Coccus in the previous episode) es:Episodio 2 Category:Episodes